Users can leave items in a shared vehicle upon leaving the vehicle. The shared vehicle may not be returned after each use to a service station for an inspection or cleaning during which such items could be found. Thus, a user may not be able to retrieve a lost item before another user has access to the vehicle. Further, there is a risk of a user leaving, perhaps even deliberately, a dangerous object in the vehicle, e.g., a weapon, a chemical, an explosive material hidden in a bag, etc.